


[all红]源起

by short_snake



Category: all红, 哥红, 炸红, 见红, 贺红
Genre: M/M, 高亮大写的慎入！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_snake/pseuds/short_snake
Summary: 此文为all红，人物属于old先，请慎入，有ooc
Kudos: 18





	[all红]源起

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为all红，人物属于old先，请慎入，有ooc

你知道吗，你的心可烂了。

听说艺术班新来了一位实习音乐老师，长得帅身材好就是看起来没有那么平易近人，而这在学生看来这位老师单纯想装凶以此来震慑住他们，新来老师的惯用伎俩，就净会吓唬人。

新鲜的人或事最容易引起大家的好奇，一时间整个班都炸开了锅。在课间七言八语，尤其是在办公室见过老师的女生们，都开始计划起毕业之后就要当老师的女朋友，以后谁也说不定，万一呢不是吗。听着见过的人无一不是交口称赞，于是等上课铃打响了，一个个都收起平时那副吊儿郎当坐得笔直端正就想在老师心中留下第一名的印象。然而，过去了十五分钟本应到场的新来老师却迟迟没来，反倒是原来那个地中海老师匆匆忙忙跑进来顶替了，害得班上期待了半天的女生瞬间进入来姨妈时期，一点就炸。

似乎没人在意那空缺的三个座位。

实际上，新来的老师绝非想要迟到，而是他被三个乳臭未干的臭小子困在了主任办公室。他为了今天第一次上课，做课件连续加班几天几夜，甚至拿出了只在毕业典礼上穿过的正装，就想打响第一炮，赢一个开门红。结果就在他对着路过的镜子检查自己仪表是否得体之时，匆匆忙忙跑过来一个男生，急急躁躁说有个同学晕倒在院长室他一个人扶不了他去医务室，需要老师帮忙。莫关山看着眼前白净瘦弱的人，丝毫没有怀疑其中的真实性，人命要紧，他二话不说就跟了去。

主任办公室门半敞着，里面地板上确实躺了一个人，他纹丝不动背对着门口，看样子是真的晕过去了。莫关山把教材随手放地上，赶紧跑过去先试探一下人的气息，还是有着呼吸，他立刻和那位男生将昏过去的同学扶起来。

刚转过身，门口不知何时多了一个学生，他面无表情看向三人的方向，不疾不徐地将门关上并锁了。莫关山正打算开口训斥，旁边扶着本应昏倒的学生却突然摸上了他的腰，不轻不重的捏着。虽然他大脑对现下的情况还是懵着，但他身体敏感条件反射就推开了旁边的人。保持了一定的距离，他立刻防备起这三个装神弄鬼的小鬼们。“老师，大家都是男人摸一下怎么了？”三个人不断逼近莫关山，直到他身后只剩一堵墙，躲无可躲。

你以为莫关山会秉承着老师不能打学生的原创乖乖就范？事实上他可不是一个好惹的主。敌动我也动，就算敌不动我也先发制人，但他怎么也料不到他居然打不过这三个刚成年的毛头小子，出的拳被人接住不算而且这个该死的黑发刚刚还在装晕的学生肌肉比他还扎实，毫不留情一拳打下来疼的他直反胃酸。“贺天，你居然下的去这么重的手？”瘦弱的男生架起了莫关山的左胳膊，一副小白脸的模样劲道却不小，跟被蟒蛇缠住了一样。“我不js，你别把人打晕了。”一直不说话的男生也顺势架起了另一边的胳膊，拿出了不知道哪来的绳子捆住了莫关山的双手。

那一拳的后劲很大，莫关山倒在地上整个身体蜷缩着，他极力想忍耐着不想喊疼，额上不断冒出冷汗。三人居高临下看着莫关山还在那里死撑，他们没有丝毫的负罪感，他们的眼里迸发着炽热浓烈的欲望，那种梦寐以求的愿望即将实现让他们的血液都沸腾起来，尤其是莫关山现在穿的还是制服。

瘦弱的男生骑在莫关山的身上，斯条慢理的解开因为刚才一番鲁莽的动作而变得折皱的白衬衣。“见一，你能不能快点。”一直不吭声的人推搡了一把见一。“展希希好过分。”流畅自然的撒娇反而让这个人的罪恶减分不少，但这只是假象，如果你忽略掉他 正在作恶的手。见一弹了弹莫关山的疲软，调笑着“老师，你这里操过女人没有？怎么颜色这么淡？”说罢还恶趣味的捏了捏下面两颗囊袋。“关你毛事！”他发誓一旦他重获自由了，就算身败名裂他也要这三个人陪葬。

跟见一还想来段慢热调情不同，贺天直接裤子一脱，润滑液一挤就抹。粘稠冰凉的流体接触到隐私部位的时候，莫关山又不可控的挣扎起来，这次连手腕都被勒出了红痕，隐隐有些血丝。这是他最后的底线，最后的尊严，他凭什么要被三个毛都没长齐的上？他趁着一丝松懈，腿蓄力狠狠踹向贺天的命根。目的地没打中，但还是踢中了贺天的手臂，明明力道不小，贺天非但没有龇牙咧嘴的倒抽气，眼里更是染上了猩红，掏出了大家伙对上了尚未扩张的穴口。

“你不是想要踹我吗？我们比比看谁快好吗？”眼看贺天就要单刀直入，门却被打开了，莫关山眼里的希冀重新燃起。羞耻什么的都见鬼去吧，他迫不及待地想要抬起头好让来人第一眼注意到这三个败类想qj一个老师，被堵上的嘴里发出不明的求救。

“你们还不停手？”逆着光的男人虽然看不出容貌，但是低沉浑厚的嗓音带着些威严，让人平白无故想要臣服。莫关山愣了好几秒，这声音像极了他认识了一个人，但他一直都是温柔的，怎么会是他呢。听闻了来人的话，三个精虫上脑的少年并不打算停手，贺天的阴茎劲已经抵在沾满黏液的穴口处，只要他想他随时就能狠狠贯穿身下人，给他留下最销魂的第一次。

“贺天？”

男人不恼反笑，皮鞋踏在瓷砖上的啪嗒声让安静的空间增添了紧张，他缓慢地向着四个人接近。不知道为什么，莫关山停止了无谓的呜咽，莫名跟着皮鞋的声音屏息起来，他甚至有点害怕。

“哥。”

在贺天的声音响起的同时，莫关山也看清了来人。他定定的看着将刘海全部梳到脑后，西装革履，手里拿着吸了一半香烟的男人，和他印象中留着偏分的刘海，带着金丝边框眼镜，对他总是有用不完的耐心和蔼恩师重叠。五味杂陈的情绪在他的胸腔四散炸裂，他停止了挣扎，他甚至有些卑微希望他能否决掉贺天的称呼。

但事实是，他就是那个恶魔的哥哥。

“跑车没收。”贺呈一边松着领带一边将莫关山的双腿分得更开，好看到那淫靡的穴口。

“呵，第一次不是留给你了吗？”

“是你打伤了他。”贺呈手掌覆上莫关山腹部那一片淤痕，他掌心轻柔的覆盖上去，微凉的温度想让那处显得没有那么火辣辣的疼。

“现在知道心疼了？你不让我用药，我要制服他那只能用拳头。”

贺呈没有再回话，他视线再次回到好似陷入回忆莫关山的脸上，明明是望着自己，瞳孔却散涣不聚焦，这种突然什么也抓不住的感觉让他有点心乱。抵在入口的性器不打一声招呼就直直的捅了进去，一瞬间的疼痛让莫关山惨呼着拉回了注意力。听到了声音，贺呈看了眼结合部位，只是进去了半个头，他小心抽回，手指摸了摸穴口，并未有撕裂的痕迹。

贺天冷嘲热讽的声音一直响在耳边，贺呈全当苍蝇声屏蔽，耐心的给莫关山扩张起来。直到莫关山能容纳他才换上那根傲人，跟一开始的鲁莽，这次贺呈的动作温柔了许多，温柔到莫关山觉得悲凉。龟头缓慢地挤了进去，里面湿滑的软肉紧咬着不放，现实的真枪实弹跟梦境的昙花一现根本无法比，直到全部进入，等人适应了贺呈才开始顶弄起来。

他再怎么麻痹自己再怎么挣扎，也抵不过后穴强烈的异物感和排斥感，也不能改变他被人侵犯的事实，于是他放弃了抵抗，他只想着这场酷刑能快速结束。后来他的还身体接受了这些器物的侵犯，还摆动起腰身去配合动作，紧闭的嘴也自己发出他讨厌的甜腻哼叫，他的手会主动握上那些硬挺的器物。他的大脑虽还在拒绝，却控制不了身体，舒爽的快意一阵阵的冲击着大脑，试图引领它沦陷极乐的世界，那些野兽发泄的肮脏之地，但一次便也足够上瘾。

莫关山咬破了舌头逼自己回归理智，他宁愿口腔充斥着反胃的铁腥味，也不愿大脑堕落 。大抵还是他的意志力不够坚定又或者性事真的是罂粟碰一次就不能再逃脱。他还是输了，败给了这几个恶魔，他也变成了野兽，一头发情的野兽。他们给他松了绑，还有些发抖的双手立刻被控制着抚慰着他们的欲望，而他的嘴被人强制含入了那些肮脏的器具。他不知道他们是不是故意，但他的手和嘴已经酸的不行，他们没有丝毫要放过的准备。

看来是准备往死里搞死他。

“哥，你搞快点。”贺天话音刚落，身后运动的速度越来越快，贺呈莫关山知道身后人要射，他本能还是想出口阻止体内射精。但他含着的那根器物的主人显然并不打算给他，他同样也加速，顶的莫关山难受反胃，唾液滴了一地。

也不知道四个人是不是算好时间的，不约而同地射了，体内温热的浊液让他排斥，口腔内腥熏的浊液让他反胃，背上两道湿黏的浊液让他异样。四个人同时松开了他，他失去了支撑倒在地上不断咳出口腔里肮脏的东西，合不上的后穴也缓缓滴落米青。莫关山被硬生生的逼出眼泪，身体泛着不正常的潮红，他的眼睛上翻着，性器跟着跳动了几下，留了一地的白液。他身体痉挛着，就像濒死的溺水者渴求新鲜的空气。他刚好不容易平复的气息，便又又被人拉起，再次硬挺的肉棍狠狠挺弄洞穴深处，将未能流出的浊液一并挤了出来。

“我的大还是我哥的大？”见莫关山只会叫不回答，贺天扯着人头发往后拉，又重新问了遍，逼着人回答。

“你的大，你的大...”

明明就是个讨好式不随心的回答，贺天跟得了奖一样，冲一旁坐着的贺呈得意的挑眉。幼稚小孩干的幼稚事，贺呈连余光都不给他，专心地看着莫关山动了情的脸。

一拳打在棉花上，贺天只能拿身下人发泄一下被无视的情欲，他不顾莫关山的求饶，又狠又重的一下一下撞击，“老师这么淫荡可不好吧，被女同学知道她们期待很久的实习老师，因为正在被学生操弄的很爽才不能去上课，你说她们会怎么看老师呢？”

“玩够了吧，快点。”展正希不耐烦看着贺天净说屁话。

不甘心的赶紧射在人体内，贺天收拾好自己就离开了办公室。

等人休息够了，展正希才提枪入洞，也不说骚话，也不故意刁难，很贴心扶着人的腰，不轻不重力道适中，甚至速战速决一点也不墨迹。跟上班打卡没什么两样。唯一就是他特别喜欢那两瓣弹性十足白花花的浑圆，喜欢看着它因为撞击泛起一层层波浪，更喜欢上面那排宣示主权一样的齿印，每当痕迹消散，他再次狠狠咬上一口，也不嫌腻。直到结束，他最后咬上那线条优美的蝴蝶骨，直到口腔内尝到血腥的味道。

骨子里是黑的见一倒是不给人休息的机会，捞到自己怀里，穴口对准昂扬的挺立，将人狠狠往下一压，莫关山急促轻呼了一声，他绷直了身体扬着脖子感受到体内的东西进入了更深的地方，那里更为瘙痒。展正希不急着将人操到分不清东西南北，他用龟头慢慢研磨着那处，就是不给个痛快。莫关山不乐意的想要自己动，却被人制止。他涨得双眼通红，他有些委屈看着这个他觉得瘦弱的但是那里很大的男生。

“老师，痒得不行了吧？是不是特别想要？”

莫关山呜咽着表示肯定，体内被点燃的邪火无处发泄，他急得都快哭了。

“叫我主人。”

莫关山知道这很屈辱，但他别无选择，现在他的身体他的思想甚至他的灵魂都不归他控制。他靠近见一的耳边，小声喊了句主人。但见一并不是个信守诺言的家伙，他还要他自己加露骨的话。

“求主人的疼爱...”

莫关山实在说不下去，见一也没逼着人，见好就收，他重新投入回这场性事。明明得到了满足，但是上下不断的晃荡让莫关山眼前一阵阵发黑，他四周的声音变得有些空灵，最后他重重栽向见一的胸膛......

最后他还彻底昏死过去，这场恶心的lj持续了多久他不知道，但那群恶魔好像把一辈子的性欲都发泄在今天。

莫关山再次醒来，他还是在这个地狱办公室，而且身体酸痛提醒着他他昨天遭受了什么。他知道有人在给他上药，他知道他的身体残破不堪，灵魂千疮百孔。他眨了几次眼，他有些出神的看着天花板那盏小灯，他的思绪沿着那小小的钨丝顺着电流流向了一个深渊，一个他逃不出去的深渊。

当之前所有的一切无微不至的美好关怀被扣上了以龌龊目的为由。从天堂坠入地狱的过程，他的四肢开始脱落，他的感官开始失效，他的皮肤开始皲裂，最后只剩下那颗曾经怀揣着爱为之跳动的心，它也烂了。

它早该烂了。


End file.
